Bienvenue dans le monde d'Emma
by chikenette
Summary: Emma O'Connors fait ça rentrée en Septième année à Poudlard en tan que Préfète en chef... Malheureusement pour elle, son petit monde va être chamboulé, et il se pourrait qu'elle perde tous ses répères. époque des Maraudeurs
1. Prologue

**Je lis depuis déjà un certain temps des FanFictions sans jamais vraiment oser poster mes propres écrits.. Mais bon puisque c'est une période de changements, j'ai décidé de me lancer. J'éspère avoir de bons retours de ce premier essai même si toute critique tan qu'elle reste constructive sera appréciée. Voilà, si ce prologue plait à certai(ne)s je posterai la suite. **

**Disclaimer** : **L'univers de Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de l'écriture de cette histoire. Par contre, le personnage d'Emma (peut-être d'autres au fil de l'écriture) et son univers sont mes créations**

**Rating : M ( pour plus de libertés****, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous aurez des scènes de sex à chaque chapitre)**

**_ENJOY_**

Introspection

**Bienvenue dans le monde d'Emma:**

Je crois qu'une petite présentation s'impose, vous allez tout de même rentrer dans un univers bien particulier : le mien. Voilà, commençons. Tout d'abord je m'appelle Emma O'Connors. Le nom lui-même ne doit pas vous évoquer grand-chose, mais passons. J'ai 16 ans, bientôt 17 (le 14 août) et je vis avec mes parents et mon frère dans un appartement situé à_ Camden Town_au nord de Londres. Ce quartier, je l'adore, j'y ai vécu toute mon enfance et je trouve que c'est la partie de Londres la plus diversifiée, et la plus riche culturellement : c'est tout de même le quartier où ont vécu Rimbaud et Verlaine. Malgré le fait que je sois anglaise j'admire leurs écrits. Mais là, je m'attarde sur trop de détails qui n'ont pas lieu d'être pour le moment. Où en étais-je? Ah oui ! Mon quartier. Et bien, depuis ces fameux écrivains, les mouvements _underground_se sont succédés et l'atmosphère y est respirable, les gens sont plus zen que dans le reste de la ville et ce quartier contient quand même l'élément indispensable à mon équilibre mental : le _Highgate Park_. Un petit coin de paradis, MON petit coin de paradis. Mon refuge, loin de mes problèmes.

Voilà, vous connaissez ce qu'il faut connaître sur Emma O'Connors.

Je vous passe la présentation de mes parents, inutile et stérile, ainsi que de mon merveilleux frère. À la rigueur je pourrai vous présenter mon chien et ma tortue répondants aux doux noms de Vanda et Orange, un labrador et une tortue de Floride mais je ne pense pas que se soit indispensable à votre compréhension de ma personne.. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien : que ferais-je sans eux ? Ce sont mes fidèles compagnons, je sais que quoi qu'il advienne, ils seront toujours là pour moi... et ça à un côté rassurant. Ce qui amène à un autre point de ma personnalité, que vous avez peut-être deviné : je manque totalement de confiance en moi, et cela depuis toujours. D'ailleurs j'admire les personnes sûr d'elles et Dieu seul sait que j'en connais un paquet.

Une dernière chose, comme ça, en passant : je ne suis pas vraiment une personne comme les autre ..même si au premier abord ça de vous saute pas aux yeux.: je suis étudiante dans la célébrissime académie de magie Poudlard, où je rentre en 7ème année, toujours dans la maison Poufsouffle. À oui, détail qui pourrait s'avérer un tantinet intéressant. Juste avant que vous m'interrompiez, j'étais en train de lire la lettre de Poudlard adressée pour la rentrée avec notamment la liste des ouvrages à acheter cette année, etc. Mais, surtout, cette lettre contenait un petit bijou apparenté à une broche qui fait de moi la nouvelle préfète en chef… Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment : Hallelujah

* * *

Voilà, ce premier mini chapitre m'a servit de prologue, surtout n'ésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et vos conseils et dites moi surtout si l'histoire vaut la peine d'être poursuivie. Bisous Chikenette


	2. Chapt 1: Inconnue au bataillon

****

De retour pour la suite, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue! La suite n'arrivera peut être pas aussi vite, mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier Mirty91 (merci pour tes conseils), Maki (j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, et merci pour les compliments!) et enfin oO Spider Clemti oO (merci de m'avoir mis en alerte).

********

Disclaimer

:

**L'univers de Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de l'écriture de cette histoire. Par contre, le personnage d'Emma (peut-être d'autres au fil de l'écriture) et son univers sont mes créations**

**_ENJOY_**

Il est 8h et j'émerge difficilement de mes draps si chauds et si agréables. Quelqu'un pourrait me dire qui a eu l'idée d'inventer cet objet de torture destiné à nous sortir de notre douce torpeur? Si je croise cet inventeur de malheur il entendra parler d'Emma O'Connors! Et voilà que les oiseaux s'en mêlent, il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de dormir aujourd'hui. Même cinq minutes de plus, je ne crois pourtant pas demander la lune, si?

Puisque tout le monde est contre moi ce matin je ne vois plus qu'une solution. Me lever. Les gens (les personnes, les animaux comme les objets) ne respectent vraiment rien, même pas mes dernières heures en tan que vacancière. Et oui, dans moins de trois heures je serai en route pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, et croyez-moi, en vu de mon réveil, cette dernière année risque d'être très intéressante.

Allez, courage Emma, et on pose un pied, puis l'autre et on évite les tas de fringues et de livres éparpillés aux quatre coins de ta chambre. Voilà tu es arrivée seine et sauve dans ta salle de bain pour une bonne douche vivifiante qui je l'espère finira de te réveiller.

Voilà j'ai fini de parler de moi à la troisième personne. En effet et pour votre plus grand bonheur je suis réveillée, habillée, et prête à faire ma valise.

Elle n'a pas fait sa valise? Malheur à cette inconsciente me direz-vous! Et bien non, chez les O'Connors et plus précisément chez Emma O'Connors, il est décrété que c'est un crime de faire sa valise en avance. De toute façon, quel serait l'intérêt de la préparer des jours et des jours à l'avance? On y mettrait toujours la même chose, et se serait une perte de temps que de penser à tout ce que l'on doit emmener: Des fringues bien chaudes parce qu'il fait extrêmement froid l'hiver dans ce château, les uniformes, capes, gants, écharpes sont indispensables à ma survie dans ce milieu hostile. Je pensais prendre deux ou trois sous-vêtements histoire de ne pas passer pour une petite dévergondée mais ce n'est pas ma priorité. Vous l'aurez deviné j'ai un humour assez spécial et qui ne fait rire que moi. Mais ça j'ai encore du mal à le comprendre. Ah oui j'allais oublier mes indémodables pyjamas ultras confortables. Voilà je pense que niveaux vêtements j'ai fais le tour.

Voyons voir, mes nouveaux livres, mon chaudron, je vous épargne la liste complète, retenez simplement que j'ai pris se dont j'aurai besoin cette année pour étudier dans les meilleures conditions.

Il est 9H30, je suis prête, ma valise est bouclée il ne me reste qu'à dire au revoir à mes compagnons, de leur souhaiter bon courage, parce qu'avec une famille comme la mienne il en faut des tonnes, et voilà, un dernier regard pour mon immeuble et c'est parti.

10H, parfait, j'ai respecté mon timing, car même si je trouve inutile de préparer ma valise des jours à l'avance, il est pour moi primordial d'arriver une heure à l'avance pour pouvoir choisir mon compartiment (vide), mettre mes valises dans les filets et me préparer psychologiquement à côtoyer des centaines de personnes dans très peu de temps.

Et non je ne suis pas INSOCIABLE, c'est juste que de revoir autant de gens en peu de temps m'effraie un tout petit peu je dois l'avouer. Bon d'accord je suis terrorisée! Mais il faut me comprendre, je viens de passer deux mois à éviter les contacts quelque qu'ils soient, alors en avoir avec autant de personnes dans un laps de temps aussi court à tendance à me rendre nerveuse. Parce que ces gens là sont différents de ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer dans le métro en venant, ces gens je les connais pour la plus part depuis des années, sauf les premières années, mais bon ça c'est un détail, tout ça pour dire que de passer quasiment inaperçue auprès de gens que moi je connais me démoralise. Parce que oui, vous aurez l'occasion de vous en rendre compte par vous-même, je suis le genre de personne qui connaît pratiquement tout le monde mais que paradoxalement personne ne connaît. C'est un problème je vous l'accorde.

Pendant que je vous exposais le pourquoi du comment, des gens se sont installés avec moi dans MON compartiment. Trois personnes plus exactement: Melissa Prings, Anna Foster et Ben Calder. Tous les trois de la maison Serdaigle, les deux filles en 6ème année et Ben en 7ème (on étudie tous les deux les Runes). Pour la petite anecdote, Ben et Anna sortent ensemble depuis le Bal de Noël dernier, et depuis, ils ne se quittent plus et c'est peu de le dire. Quand à Melissa, c'est la meilleure amie de Anna et accessoirement le « porte chandelles », toujours sympathique comme rôle si vous voulez mon avis. Bref, j'étais en train de lire le chapitre 3 de mon livre de métamorphose lorsque j'entends Anna poser LA question fatidique à Ben:

-Tu l'as connais? Elle est nouvelle?

Et dans mon fort intérieur je lui réponds:_ Non non je suis pas nouvelle, je suis seulement en 7__ème__ année à Poufsouffle, donc on doit au moins se croiser une fois par jour rien qu'en allant petit déjeuner dans la grande salle tous les matins et hormis le fait que l'on ne soit pas de la même année ou de la même maison, j'aurai espérer ne pas passer autant inaperçue._

Bien évidement et heureusement pour elle (comme si elle aurait oser dire ça à haute voix! Faut la laisser espérer…) Ben à répondu à sa question absolument discrète:

-Non elle n'est pas nouvelle, je crois que l'on partage le cour de Rune.. Ou un autre et qu'elle est à Poufsouffle, par contre je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle.

Ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, aussi discrets et observateurs l'un que l'autre. C'est pourtant pas compliqué, je m'appel Emma! Es ce que quelque un connaît mon prénom?? Il n'est pourtant pas compliqué à retenir, si?

Tout du moins trop dur pour eux.

Il est bientôt 11H et le train ne va pas tarder à partir, il se remplit peu à peu et je me retrouve à contempler le quai et ses occupants, des familles heureuses qui disent au revoir à leurs enfants, chose dont je n'ai jamais eu le droit, mais des coups frappés à la porte du compartiment interrompent mon moment de nostalgie, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soit, car en plus d'être une personne invisible, il faudrait en plus que je sois déprimée? Non!.. Je crois que je m'égare un peu, beaucoup. Revenons à nos coups frappés qui ont laissés place à un jeune homme que je sais à Griffondor et qui me fixe, comme les occupants de ce compartiment. Oh mon Dieu, ne me dîtes pas que j'ai parlé à haute voix? Apparemment ce n'est pas ça et le jeune homme me demande:

-Je réitère ma question, c'est bien toi Emma O'Connors?

-Euh oui

-Très bien tu veux bien me suivre, la réunion de préfets ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Attendez une petite minute… Se pourrait-il que Remus Lupin ici présent soit le nouveau préfet en chef, c'est-à-dire mon nouveau coéquipier?

Apparemment oui. J'arrive tout de même à articuler après des secondes qui m'ont paru des heures:

-D'accord.

Et voilà que je me mets à arpenter le couloir du train à côté de Remus Lupin.. Je dois rêver. Pincez moi! Aie! Et bien non apparemment je ne rêve pas je me trouve aux côtés d'un des quatre fameux Maraudeurs. Que je vous résume le contexte: Les Maraudeurs sont les quatre garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard, les plus blagueurs aussi, et pour ne rien gâcher, pas des plus moches. Un rêve pour la plupart des filles du collège. Pour ma part, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, je ne les connais pas vraiment et je n'approuve pas toujours leurs plaisanteries. À croire que je suis la seule. Rectification, je connais une autre personne qui ne les adule pas et il s'agit de Lily Evans. Tiens en parlant du loup, je crois en reconnaître la voix. En effet c'est bien Lily Evans qui se tient au centre du couloir dont le passage est barré par un certain James Potter, que je ne pense pas avoir besoin de présenter, si? Non! Très bien vous me rassurez! Je disais donc que Potter et Evans semblaient plongés dans une discussion pour le moins intéressante et je m'empresse de vous la faire partager mes amis:

-Potter, pour la énième fois, LAISSE MOI PASSER!

-Mais voyons Lily Chérie, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te demander comment s'étaient passées tes vacances

-Pour ta gouverne, mes vacances étaient géniales puisque ta tête enflée ne m'a pas gâché le paysage et ce pendant deux mois entiers, trop court si tu veux mon avis. Bon après cet échange de politesses, si tu voulais bien me laisser passer pour que je puisse enfin rejoindre mes amis…

-Tu n'es pas bien là, avec moi?

-Non Potter, l'air y est totalement irrespirable

Et c'est à ce moment là que le preux chevalier Remus intervient pour sauver Evans et peut-être Potter qui aurait eu le droit à sa baffe de rentrée, une tradition depuis quelques années.

- James, tu ne veux pas rejoindre Sirius et Peter dans notre compartiment la réunion ne devrait pas être trop longue.

-J'ai cru entendre mon prénom par ici!

Vous l'auriez compris (ou pas) un troisième Maraudeur rentre en scène, et pas n'importe lequel, Sirius Black, attention les filles attachez bien vôtre cœur si vous y tenez parce que le Don Juan de Poudlard est parmi nous!

-Tiens Sirius, veux tu te rendre utile et ramener James dans notre compartiment, j'essaye de lui épargner la vie!

-Ce sera avec plaisir!

Et ni une ni deux, Potter se retrouve en position « sac à patates » sur les épaules de Black et je dois bien dire que la situation et plutôt comique, essayez seulement d'imaginer la tête de Potter, ça devrait suffire! D'ailleurs pendant que je m'évertue à contrôler mon rire qui m'échappe, Evans se fait la male sous les cris de Potter:

-LILY, LILY REVIENT, ON N'A PAS FINI DE DISCUTER TOUS LES DEUX, LLIIILLLYYY!!

-James s'il te plait, calme toi tout le monde nous regarde, s'exclame Lupin qui tente de bâillonner Potter pendant que moi je rigole en m'en faire pipi dessus, d'ailleurs mon état ne passe pas inaperçue et c'est avec une grande délicatesse que Black s'exclame:

-Et c'est qui celle là?

Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là, mais comme tout à l'heure je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que quelque un s'en charge à ma place, et ce quelque un c'est Lupin:

- C'est Emma O'Connors, l'autre préfète en chef

-Inconnue au bataillon! S'exclame Black et me regardant

-C'est pas que je ne suis pas ravis d'avoir cette conversation avec vous les gens mais je commence à ne plus sentir ma tête!

-Oups! Pardon Cornedrue!

-Tu viens Emma? On va être en retard

-Emmmaaaaaa! Ce ne serait pas plutôt ta nouvelle conquête Lunard? Demande Black avec son sourire de psychopathe

-Non, bon désolé les mecs mais on doit y aller. On se retrouve toute à l'heure, ok?

-Ouais d'accord Lunard! À tout à l'heure.

Et nous revoilà arpentant le couloir du train à la recherche du compartiment des préfets. Soudain Lupin s'arrête et me dit:

-Je suis désolé, mes amis sont un peu lourds par moment, ne fait pas attention à leurs sous-entendus.

-Pas de problèmes. Je crois que s'est ici.

Et en effet, le fait d'avoir trouver le bon compartiment met fin à notre échange très constructif.

Une heure plus tard, nous sortons enfin de ce compartiment après avoir participé à la réunion la plus soporifique jamais organisée.

Je retrouve mon compartiment qui est vide, le bonheur! Les autres ont du rejoindre leurs amis. Bon débarra! Je peux enfin me replonger dans mon bouquin de métamorphose qui m'avait tan manqué.

Je ne vois pas le temps passer, et quand j'émerge enfin, il est temps de se changer car nous arrivons en gare.

Et nous voici à un des moments les plus redoutés de cette journée: La cohue sur le quai. D'autant plus que vis-à-vis de mon nouveau rôle de préfete en chef, je dois rassembler les premières années pour les mener jusqu'aux embarcations afin de traverser le lac. Tâche totalement impossible pour une personne comme moi dont personne ne connaît le prénom.

Cependant, à ma plus grande surprise, les premières années sont dans l'ensemble dociles mais je mettrais ça sur le compte du stress qu'ils doivent ressentir plus que sur ma capacité à me faire obéir.

Lupin à l'autre bout s'en sort plutôt bien, rien d'étonnent quand on y pense: Lui est connu. Certes moins que Potter ou Black mais suffisamment pour être apprécié.

Mission accomplie, je me trouve actuellement à ma table en attendant que Dumbledore est fini son discours pour que je puisse enfin manger, ce que je n'ai pas fais de puis hier soir. Soudain je crois entendre quelque un m'appeler, suivi d'applaudissements polis de l'ensemble de la salle. Euréka! Je viens de comprendre, le directeur a du donner les noms des nouveaux préfets puisque Lupin se tient debout. Je me lève à mon tour, rouge pivoine pour me rassoire deux secondes aprèS.

Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander. Enfin le repas est servi et je me sers généreusement de tous ces mets.

Le repas fini, il me reste encore à accompagner les première années jusqu'à notre salle commune, là je les confis aux mains des deux autres préfets et je monte quatre à quatre les marches qui mènent jusqu'à mon dortoir.

Un petit tour rapide à la salle de bain, j'enfile mon pyjama, et me voilà pelotonner sous ma couette à faire le bilan de cette journée:

Réveil difficile, puis retour à la réalité: Je suis une inconnue.

Votre avis? Merci. XoXo

**_Chikenette_**


	3. Chapt 2: Rumeurs et éstime de soi

**Bonsoir!! Je voudrais remercier celles qui m'ont reviewé. Meri encore. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre**

**_ENJOY_**

**Disclaimer:** **L'univers de Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de l'écriture de cette histoire. Par contre, le personnage d'Emma (peut-être d'autres au fil de l'écriture) et son univers sont mes créations**

L'euphorie des premiers jours qui ont suivi la rentrée a laissé place à la routine chez la majorité des étudiants, et je n'échappe pas à la règle. Cette dernière année va être éprouvante, je croule déjà sous les devoirs alors que les cours n'ont repris que depuis deux semaines. Les profs ne changent pas, toujours aussi sadiques.

En plus des cours, viennent s'ajouter les réunions entre préfet pour organiser les rondes et prévoir un planning des différentes animations de Poudlard… Je ne vous raconte pas comment ces réunions peuvent être barbantes.

Je sors justement de l'une de ces réunions et mon premier réflexe est de m'affaler contre le mur du couloir et de prendre ma tête entre mes mains. Les autres préfets sortent tours à tours et je me morfonds toujours sur ma petite personne, quand même je n'ai pas voulu tout ça, alors je trouve normal de manifester mon mécontentement.

Absorbée par mon apitoiement, je n'ai même pas sentie quelque un se glisser tout comme moi contre ce mur, et mon premier réflexe est d'ignorer cette personne. On perd pas ses mauvaises habitudes en deux semaines croyez moi.

Mais cette même personne ne doit pas fonctionner comme moi puisqu'elle m'adresse la parole. Et au son de sa voix, je peux déjà vous dire que c'est un homme. Je relève les yeux pour identifier la personne et je me retrouve nez à nez avec Lupin, ce dernier me fixe d'ailleurs étrangement. Allez savoir pourquoi… Il attend peut être que je réponde à sa question, moi qui croyais qu'e rhétorique. Il doit comprendre mon dilemme interne puisqu'il me repose la même question:

-Ça va Emma?

Deuxième mauvaise habitude qui refait surface, la réponse en monosyllabe:

-Non.

Brave garçon, il ne se laisse pas intimider par ma technique de dissuasion et reprend son quasi monologue:

-Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas?

Je me sens dans l'obligation de lui répondre, le pauvre, il y met tellement de bonne volonté:

-Tout

Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'aillais développer, si? Mais Lupin ne se laisse pas démonter, il n'est pas un Griffonfor pour rien:

-C'est-à-dire?

-Ma vie, les cours, préfets…

Admirez quand même l'effort.

-Ah tu as un problème avec un préfet? Ce n'est pas moi j'espère?

-Non.

-Alors c'est qui?

Bon je vais devoir prouver que je suis civilisée:

-C'est moi

Je fais beaucoup de progrès, vous ne pouvez pas le nier!

-Quoi toi?

Par contre lui régresse

-Je ne voulais pas être préfete, je n'en ai pas la volonté ni la popularité.

Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été choisi.

-Je pense que si les professeurs t'ont nommé c'est que tu le méritais

_Oh non non, ils avaient du boire un peu trop ce soir là _

_Ou alors ils ont fait ça très tard dans la soirée et voulant en finir, c__'__est tombé sur moi_

_Tout ça pour dire: Pourquoi moi?_

-Tu es quand même une bonne élève, non?

-Oui à ce niveau là je m'en sors.

Mais regarde toi, tu as d'excellents résultats mais il y en a d'autres comme toi.

Seulement tous n'ont pas ta popularité.

Alors que moi, je compte sur les doigts d'une main les gens qui connaissent mon prénom et je suis pourtant nommée préfete, c'est à n'y rien comprendre!

-Je pense que tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions, tu es préfète, tu as donc été choisi pour une bonne raison, et quoi que tu en dises, je ne pense pas que ça soit une décision prise à la légère, si Dumbledore t'a désigné, c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, laquelle? Je n'en ai pas le moindre idée…Tu verras avec le temps

-Moi je pense seulement qu'il est siphonné…

Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé, mais Remus a éclaté de rire et m'a tendu sa main:

-Aller, lèves toi, on a une ronde à faire ne l'oublis pas…

J'attrape sa main et j'essaye de me relever le plus dignement possible:

-Je te suis.

Après deux heures à arpenter les couloirs, quelques punitions et quelques discussions futiles plus tard, je me sent un peu mieux, peut être pas rassurée, mais au moins j'ai eu pour une fois dans ma vie une discussion sérieuse avec quelque un. D'ailleurs nous arrivons devant le tableau de ma maison, et oui, Remus avait repris son costume de preux chevalier et avait tenu à me raccompagner. Chacun son truc, moi je suis bien passe-partout.

Là il se tourne vers moi:

-On se voit demain même heure Emma?

Le retour de madame monosyllabe:

-D'accord.

Je m'apprête à donner le mot de passe quand au détour du couloir il s'exclame:

-Ravi d'avoir eu l'occasion d'entendre le son de ta voix durant plus d'un mot!

-Chacun ses habitudes Remus, toi tu joues les preux chevaliers, moi je me contente de passer inaperçue

Et j'entends en plus de pas sur les dalles du couloir, son rire et ça me fait moi-même sourire, à croire que ce genre d'émotions sont communicatives. Attendez, c'est bien moi qui est dis ça à haute voix? Apparemment oui..

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'épiloguer sur le sujet car j'ai encore un travail monstre qui m'attend, c'est bien la preuve que le travail de préfet en chef est prenant… Mon dieu, je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit avec ces deux devoirs à rendre pour le lendemain que j'ai à peine commencer. Bon Emma, ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras, moi aussi je suis exténué, et es ce que je me plains? Non! Donc c'est parti.

Deux heures plus tard, je mets le point final à mon devoir de potion, et voilà un de fait!

Il me reste mon exercice d'Arithmancie, mais ça devrait aller, c'est ma matière de prédilection.

Bon je retire ce que j'ai dis précédemment, le prof s'est démené pour nous trouver cet exercice, j'ai cru ne jamais en venir à bout, mais au terme d'un combat acharné, Emma met l'exercice d'arithmancie K.O!

Toutes mes félicitations, mais si la demoiselle rejoignait plus tôt son merveilleux lit qui n'attends plus qu'elle..

Me voilà enfin dans l'endroit que je préfère au monde après mon par cet la bibliothèque, mon lit. Récapitulons cette journée riche en événements, bon surtout un, j'ai réussi à avoir une discussion avec quelque un, un garçon plus précisément et pas n'importe lequel, un Maraudeur. Je suis franchement fière de moi, même si je dois avouer qu'il a plus parlé que moi dans cette histoire. Mais c'est déjà un grand pas.

Une journée à marquer d'une croix blanche.

Le retour à la réalité n'est que plus difficile. Le fait que Remus me dis bonjour n'a pas influencé les autres et c'est toujours sous le statut d'inconnue que je me réveille ce matin. Après une bonne douche et un sac bien rempli qui annonce une journée chargée, je descends prendre mon petit déjeuné dans la grande salle. Cette dernière reste relativement vide, et je m'installe à ma place habituelle, c'est-à-dire en bout de table, seule.

J'ai le nez plongé dans mes céréales quand quelque un s'assoit juste à côté de moi. Toujours très aimable le matin, je me contente de l'ignorer, et poursuit mon petit déjeuné. Seulement cette même personne, qui selon moi a des tendances suicidaires, prend l'initiative de me parler:

-Bonjour Emma, en forme ce matin?

C'est à peine si je ne m'étouffe pas avec mes céréales, et s'est rouge que je relève les yeux et crois ceux rieurs de Remus:

- Non mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête! Tu m'as fichu une trouille bleue, je me suis quasiment étouffée dans mes céréales. J'espère que tu en as conscience.

-Mais je vois que mademoiselle est très aimable et bavarde le matin, si j'avais su, je serai venu plus tôt manger avec toi.

-Très drôle Lupin!

-Je sais O'Connors.

Non mais pourquoi il ne cesse de me fixer comme ça? J'ai une moustache de lait ou quoi?

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire? Une réunion?

-Non, je pensais juste que vu qu'on était tout seul tous les deux à notre table se serait plus sympas de manger ensemble. Mais si je te dérange, je peux partir?

-Non, c'est bon reste. C'est juste que je suis d'une humeur exécrable de bon matin et que je n'ai sur tout pas l'habitude de la compagnie.

Et ça le fait sourire, à croire que j'ai avalé un clown sans m'en rendre compte ce matin:

-Pour l'humeur tu n'avais pas besoin de préciser. J'avais remarqué. Par contre, en ce qui concerne la compagnie, je préfèrerai que tu viennes manger à ma table plutôt que tu restes toute seule! Il faut te sociabiliser Emma.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!

-Crois en mon expérience de timide, si tu ne te prends pas en main, tu n'arriveras jamais à te faire d'amis…

-Bonjour Remus!

Remus n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fait enlacer par une tornade rousse que je reconnais comme Evans:

-Je suis désolé.. Je vous dérange peut être.

-Non pas du tout! J'étais justement en train de dire à Emma qu'il fallait qu'elle aille plus vers les autres.

-Ah très bien.

-Et alors, ce travail de préfet, pas trop prenant?

-Si énormément, en plus de réunions que l'on a du organiser, il faut que l'on relaye Rusard dans ses rondes

-Et bien j'ai bien fait de refuser ce poste alors!

-Tu manges avec nous?

-Non désolé, mes amies m'attendent déjà, une prochaine fois d'accord?

-Pas de problème!

-Ravie d'avoir fais ta connaissance Emma.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle est déjà repartie:

-Sacrée Lily!

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que l'on ait une nouvelle fois interrompue cette fois ci par le reste des Maraudeurs:

-J'ai cru entendre le prénom de ma future femme. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle te voulait Lunard?

Vous l'aurez deviné, il n'y a que Potter pour croire encore à son mariage avec Evans:

-Rien de spéciale Cornedrue, seulement nous saluer.

-D'ailleurs Lunard, qu'Est-ce que tu fais à la table des Poufsouffle?

Et un deuxième Maraudeur du nom de Black interfère, il n'y as vraiment pas moyen de manger au calme dans ce collège:

-Je petit déjeune avec ma collègue.

-Ah oui, l'inconnue au bataillon!

-Sirius, elle a un prénom merci.

-Ah oui, c'est Anna c'est ça?

-Non EMMA!

Non mais quel goujat:

-Oui bah c'est pareil Anna Emma…

Remus semble gêner et coupe court à la conversation:

-Vous avez mangé les gars?

Et Pettegrow qui était resté jusqu'à présent en retrait répond:

-Bah non on te cherchais. D'ailleurs moi j'ai super faim.

__

Pour changer tiens!

-Ouais Peter à raison, je meurs de faim! S'exclame Potter

-Tu viens Lunard? Demande Black

-Non, je vous rejoins en cour, j'ai des trucs à demander à Emma

-Hum, très bien. À tout à l'heure

Je rêve ou les trois abrutis nous regardent avec un grand sourire épinglé sur leurs visages? Apparemment pas puisque Remus rouge pivoine me propose qu'on aille ensemble au cour de botanique puisque nos deux maisons suivent le même cour.

La journée est passée lentement et en plus une rumeur circule depuis ce matin comme quoi Remus Lupin aurait une nouvelle copine, et devinez quoi? Il s'agirait d'une élève de Poufsouffle de 7éme année, elle-même préfète. Je ne vous laisse pas plus longtemps dans le brouillard, puisqu'en vu des éléments et de la description de la jeune fille, il s'agirait de MOI!!

Non mais les gens ne savent plus quoi inventer. Remus et moi ensemble, je vous jure.

J'ai ma petite idée sur les coupables. Oui parce que selon moi ils seraient trois, populaires, de Griffondor et en 7ème année… Vous avez trouvé, Les Maraudeurs, enfin les trois autres imbéciles qui composent cette bande.

Si je les attrape.. Bon d'accord je leur ferai rien. Bah oui ils sont quand même grand (surtout deux), populaires, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une horde de groupies à mes trousses. Dons c'est une façon de dire que je suis en colère.

L'avantage c'est que vu que je suis une inconnue, très peu de gens savent que c'est moi. Pour une fois que l'anonymat m'est bénéfique j'en profite.

Vous me direz, de quoi elle se plain? Je trouve que c'est une question de principe, j'ai horreur des rumeurs et je n'ai surtout pas l'habitude qu'elles me concernent!

Remus en revanche n'a pas l'air plus bouleversé que ça. En même temps il faut le comprendre, faisant parti des Maraudeurs, il est habitué à ce genre d'attentions.

Il n'empêche que ce soir, je m'empresse de manger pour pouvoir me réfugier dans ma chambre. Apparemment, certaines personnes m'auraient identifiées, et je me sens épiée.

Le repas engloutis, je sorts de la Grande Salle pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Evans. Celle-ci me demande:

-Je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète (raté!) et d'ailleurs je pense que c'est faut mais, tu sorts avec Remus?

À voir sa tête toute gênée, je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire:

-Je suppose que puisque tu te moques de moi la réponse est non. En même temps je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de te demander ça. Ça ne me regarde pas

La pauvre, j'ai honte d'avoir rigolé, elle semble si gênée, je lui réponds:

-Non je ne sorts pas avec Remus, je suis désolé d'avoir rigolé alors que toi tu as osé me demander la vérité au lieu de croire n'importe quelle rumeur. Merci

-Non mais quand même, ça ne me regardais pas, c'est votre vie privée. Encore désolé. Bonne soirée.

J'allais la laisser partir quand ma curiosité est remontée à la surface:

-Excuse moi Lily!

-Oui?

C'était à mon tour d'être gênée:

-Je crois que je vais être indiscrète mais, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas préfète en chef cette année.

-J'ai refusé le poste.

-Ah bon pourquoi?

-Euh… En fait… j'avais peur de me retrouver avec Potter comme coéquipier.

-C'est tout?

-C'est déjà bien assez!

-Mais tu ne regrettes pas maintenant que tu sais que c'est Remus?

-Un peu au départ, et puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était beaucoup de travail, et que je préférais me concentrer sur mes ASPICS

-Très bien d'accord. Encore désolé. Bonne soirée

-De rien, c'est moi la plus indiscrète ce soir. Bonne soirée à toi aussi Emma.

Et rien que le fait qu'elle prononce mon prénom me donna le sourire jusqu'à la porte de mon dortoir. Une personne de plus qui connaissait mon existence.

Seulement, je redescends très vite de mon petit nuage lorsque je me rends compte que je n'ai été qu'un bouche trous dans cette histoire. Bon d'accord j'ai été choisi après Lily.. Quoi que? Qui me dit que des dizaines d'autres personnes n'ont pas refusé le poste avant que l'on ne le propose à Emma la bonne poire?

Cette constations m'en fiche un coup dans le moral et dans mon amour propre.

Du coup le Bilan de la journée et de la semaine est plus mitigé:

Points positifs, je m'exprime avec des phrases simples même complexes au lieux de mes habituelles monosyllabes, j'ai fais la connaissance d'un mec génial et j'ai eu une conversation avec une fille populaire: Lily Evans.

Mais à quel prix? Au prix de rumeurs. Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure des solutions

En plus je viens d'apprendre que je n'ai été qu'un second choix pour l'élection des préfets en chefs, Lily ayant refusé le poste pour des raisons obscures selon moi.

Au final, même si la journée avait plutôt bien commencée, elle se finie en queue de poisson avec mon indicateur d'estime personnelle avoisinant les -50.

C'est sur ce constat que je me couche et que je rêve à un retour dans le passé. Là où ma vie même monotone, était plus facile à gérer et où les contacts extérieurs inexistant me permettaient de me protéger.

À croire qu'il en a été décidé ainsi. Grr MERCI QUI? MERCI DUMBLEDORE!!

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre d'écrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Une seule façon de le savoir pour moi c'est que vous m'envoyez une review, même courte pour avoir vos impressions parceque je sui un peu mitigée après avoir écrit ce chapitre. Merci d'avance à ceux et celles qui me donneront leur avis.**

XoXo. À bientôt.

**_Chikenette _**


End file.
